Power Rangers Dino Thunder Christmas
by StarBlueGirl21
Summary: This story is about the Dino Rangers getting what they want for Christmas. Find out how they get. Read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_Power Ranger Dino Thunder Christmas_

_Rating: R_

_Summary: This story is about the Dino Rangers getting what they want for Christmas. Find out how they get. Read and find out for yourself._

_Scene at the Cyberspace_

_Hayley was at the counter working with Trent helping her when Conner, Kira, Ethan came in and sat at the counter._

_Kira: Hey Hayley_

_Hayley: Hi how may I help you? Do want anything to drink?_

_Ethan: I'll take a milkshake please_

_Conner: I'll take a milkshake too_

_Kira: Ice Tea_

_Hayley: Ok 2 milkshake and one ice tea coming right up_

_Kira: Hayley where Dr O at?_

_Hayley: He's at the lair working._

_Kira: Are you going to be off for Christmas?_

_Hayley: Of course and I decided to hire Trent as the assistant manager, which mean he can have a spare key to open Cyberspace anytime he want._

_Conner: Does Trent know?_

_Hayley: Yeah and he happy about it._

_Ethan: Does that mean he live in the Cyberspace with you._

_Hayley: Yeah and he gets his own room because I actually have one extra room for him._

_Kira: That's great. Trent don't have to been late for work._

_Hayley: Yup_

_Ethan: I can't believe it._

_Trent went up to the counter_

_Trent: Hi guys._

_Conner: Hey Trent. Congratulation!_

_Trent: Thanks Conner_

_Kira: Are you busy today Trent? _

_Trent: I donn't know why?_

_Kira: Because we are thrown a party at Dr Oliver's place. Don't worry It's just me, Ethan, Conner, Hayley, and Dr. O. So what do you say?_

_Trent: Kira I would go but I have a tight schedule today but thanks anyway._

_Kira: Yeah_

_Trent noticed that Kira is sad. Trent put his hand on Kira shoulder._

_Trent: Kira I don't want you to be sad. Just have fun without me. I'll be okay._

_Kira: Okay (smile)_

_Trent: I gotta get back to work now._

_Conner: Kira are you okay?_

_Kira: Yeah I am. _

_Ethan: Let's go see Dr. O_

_Conner: Yeah come on Kira._

_Ethan, Conner, and Kira walk toward the double door. Kira look over at Trent and then she left with Conner and Ethan out the double door. _

_Trent saw Kira left with the others when Hayley came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder_

_Hayley: You lie to her_

_Trent: What do you mean?_

_Hayley: You can't hide anything from me Trent. I know everything._

_Trent: What do you mean everything?_

_Hayley: You don't have a tight schedule and that you like Kira and you haven't told her yet._

_Trent: Um Hayley I_

_Hayley: What! Well is that true?_

_Trent: Yeah you're right._

_Hayley: Trent why don't you tell Kira how you feel about her._

_Trent: It's really complicated Hayley._

_Hayley: Well I suggest you to tell her before it's too late because I know how much you care about Kira_

_Trent: I do care about Kira but I don't deserve to be with her._

_Hayley: Why would you say that Trent?_

_Trent: Because I almost hurt her and the others._

_Hayley: Everyone make a mistake and deserve a second chance. Think about it Trent and hopefully you make the right decision._

_Trent: Thanks Hayley. I will think about it._

_**What will Trent decision be**_

_**Be with Kira**_

_**Or**_

_**b) Not be with Kira**_

**_What do you think about the story so far? Review Please Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Scene at the Liar_

_Tommy Oliver was working on the computer when Ethan and Kira came in._

_Ethan: Hey Dr O_

_Kira: Dr O what are you doing?_

_Dr Oliver: Hey! I'm doing some work._

_Kira: Shouldn't have a day off_

_Dr Oliver: Why should I?_

_Ethan: It call Christmas and Christmas mean that you have to spend time with your family._

_Dr Oliver: I know tha. I just need to grade some paper and do some work._

_Kira: So you are going to have Christmas with us?_

_Dr Oliver: Right after I finish my work_

_Ethan: Um Dr Oliver_

_Dr Oliver: Yeah_

_Ethan: Conner wants me to ask you something._

_Dr Oliver: and that would be?_

_Ethan: If Krista can come with him to the Christmas party._

_Dr Oliver: Sure no problem._

_Ethan: Great let me call him_

_Kira: I don't think it's necessary to call Conner on his cellphone._

_Ethan: Why_

_Kira: You might want to look over there_

_(Kira point at the stairs where Conner is walking down by himself)_

_Ethan: Conner you here._

_Conner: So what did Dr O say?_

_Ethan: He fine with it._

_Conner: Great_

_Kira: I guess you are happy about it._

_Conner: Yup_

_Ethan: Look like Conner find his love_

_(Conner look at Ethan in a weird way)_

_Conner: Ethan can I talk to you for a sec?_

_Ethan: Okay_

_Conner and Ethan walk to other side of the room_

_Ethan: So what you want to talk about?_

_Conner: Where Trent?_

_Ethan: I don't know and why?_

_Conner: Here the deal I'm trying to a Christmas trick on Trent and Kira._

_Ethan: What tricks?_

_(Conner hold up the mistletoe in front of Ethan)_

_Ethan: Let me guess. You're trying to get Trent and Kira under the mistletoe to kiss each other._

_Conner: Exactly and I want you to help me to accomplish it._

_Ethan: So its only me right?_

_Conner: Well Dr O and Hayley are in it too._

_Ethan: Do you think Kira know about this?_

_Conner: Not a clue and you not telling her because if you do I will have to hurt you._

_Ethan: Relax I'm not going to Trent nor Kira about it._

_Conner: Good bow here the plan so listen carefully._

_(Conner whisper in Ethan ear and he was laughing.)_

_Ethan: I think that is a great idea_

_(Kira came over to Conner and Ethan.)_

_Kira: What idea?_

_Conner & Ethan: Nothing_

_Kira: Really nothing_

_Ethan: We were just talking about Dr O_

_Kira: Really?_

_Conner: Yeah really_

_Kira: Well I'm going to go over there to see if Dr O need some help._

_Kira left_

_Tommy Oliver was talking to Hayley on the phone when Kira came over._

_Dr Oliver: Okay I make sure I will tell her. Bye!_

_Kira: Dr Oliver do you need my help._

_Dr Oliver: It okay Kira I'm almost finish but Hayley need your help._

_Kira: What do Hayley want me to help her with?_

_Dr Oliver: To go pick up the stuff with the decoration in it._

_Kira: Okay well can you tell Hayley that I'm going to pick up stuff._

_Dr Oliver: Okay I make sure I'll tell her_

_Kira left and Dr Oliver give Conner a hand sign that the plan is working. Conner and Ethan smile_

**Please Review To Let Me Know How You Think. Thank you. Updates will come more soon.**


End file.
